Sexual problems are defined as difficulty during any stage (desire, arousal, orgasm, and resolution) of the sexual act, which prevents the individual or couple from enjoying sexual activity. As such, the term “Sexual dysfunction” is understood in the art to cover a wide variety of problems and is generally classified into four categories: sexual desire disorders, sexual arousal disorders, orgasm disorders, and sexual pain disorders.
Sexual dysfunctions are most common in the early adult years, with the majority of people seeking care for such conditions during their late 20s through 30s. The incidence increases again in the perimenopause and postmenopause years in women, and in the geriatric population, typically with gradual onset of symptoms that are associated most commonly with medical causes of sexual dysfunction.
The cause of sexual dysfunction may be psychological, physical or a combination of same. For example, reduced sexual desire (decreased libido) may be caused by a decrease in the normal production of estrogen (in women) or testosterone (in both men and women); aging, fatigue, pregnancy, and medications (e.g. SSRI antidepressants which include fluoxetine (Prozac), sertraline (Zoloft), and paroxetine (Paxil) all known for reducing desire in both men and women), and psychiatric reasons such as depression and anxiety.
Sexual arousal disorders, including erectile dysfunction, in men (referred to in the past as impotence), and any of several specific problems with desire, arousal, or anxiety in women (referred to in the past as frigidity) may be associated with decreased blood flow or lack of vaginal lubrication. Chronic disease may also contribute to these difficulties, as well as the nature of the relationship between partners.
Orgasm disorders (persistent delay or absence of orgasm following a normal sexual excitement phase) may be caused by SSRI antidepressants.
Finally, sexual pain, which affect almost exclusively women include dyspareunia (painful intercourse) and vaginismus (an involuntary spasm of the muscles of the vaginal wall, which interferes with intercourse) and may be caused by physical or psychological parameters.
A variety of treatments are acceptable for sexual dysfunction, starting from antidepressants, if the dysfunction is caused by depression, medical drugs and devices, such as Sildenafil (Viagra), tadalafil (Cialis), and vardenafil (Levitra), vasodilators, implants, hormonal treatment, such as estrogen, nutrition and supplements (e.g. vitamin C, vitamin E), herbs etc.